The Blue Beetle
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a mysterious new hero shows up; Batman shows an interest in the character and tries to recruit him into the Justice League, but Lex Luthor, Swiss Army, Seeker, and Hater show interest in the being as well. Meanwhile; Luna gets a job at the Crimson Dragon Mall and is forced to attract some new customers, but instead gets involved in a strike.
1. New Hero in Town

In Gotham City; a ton of people were going about their own business during the night.

One woman was walking down a sidewalk when a thug ran by and took her purse, shocking her.

"HEY THAT'S MY PURSE!" yelled the woman.

"Not my problem." said the man.

He ran into a nearby alleyway and bumped into a shadowy figure.

The man became confused.

"So who're you suppose to be, Batman or Robin?" said the man.

"Neither." the figure said sounding like Patton Oswalt before holding a hand up which was shaped like a Mega Buster, "I'm a new guy."

The crook became more confused before being shot by the figure, knocking him out.

The figure then sprouted wings and flew off.

Later; a ton of cops were in the area.

Jim Gordon then appeared next to Harvey Bullock.

"Okay, what do we got?" said Gordon.

"Some woman had her purse stolen by some guy who claims to have been shot by some guy who turned a hand into some type of cannon like blaster. I don't buy it one bit." said Bullock.

"And yet you still believe in yeti's." said a voice.

The two cops turned to see Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor with Stargirl, Joey, and AP who were in their own heroic persona.

"You're dealing with something that isn't normal." said Joey.

"Tell me about it, I was expecting Batman to show up." said Bullock.

"And I did." said a voice.

Bullock gasped in shock and turned to see Batman and Superman were behind him.

"Christ, don't you so called heroes have anything better to do?" said Bullock.

"When something like this happens, then we show up." said Superman.

Bullock did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Bullock.

Batman approached the mugger who looked up and gasped in shock.

"This is all I need, Batman showing up." said the crook.

"The person with the cannon like hand, what was he like?" said Batman.

"Like I told the cops, he was in the shadows, I couldn't see him that well." said the mugger.

The young heroes groaned.

"This'll get us nowhere." said Joey.

"You're telling me." said AP.

Stargirl noticed something and tapped Meek on the shoulder and pointed to a street camera on a light pole.

The others noticed it.

"You suppose that thing's still working?" said Stargirl.

"Only one way to find out." said Meek.

The four approached some type of metal box and Meek opened it up, revealing what was currently going on close to the alleyway.

"Oh yeah, it's working." said Stargirl.

Meek pulled a wire out of his gauntlet before putting it into the memory drive.

His gauntlet made a wirring sound before it stopped and he put his wire back.

Joey closed the box and the four walked off.

Superman and Batman were talking to each other.

"So the mugger knows nothing about the guy, and not even the woman." said Batman.

"That leaves us at a dead end." said Superman.

The others appeared next to the two.

"Got what we need." said Meek.

The adults turned to the kids.

"How?" said Superman.

"This cities full of jam cams, am I right?" said Meek.

Batman nodded.

"Anyways, I found a camera that was filming everything that had happened, and managed to get video of the incident." said Meek, "Now we can figure out what we're dealing with."

Later at the Metro Tower; the group was looking at a video of the mugger being shot by the mysterious figure before the being flew off.

"Freeze it." said Joey.

Batman pushed the pause button and the flying figure was on the screen, but still in the shadows.

The caped crusader started pushing some buttons and the image started to clear up, revealing a being that looked like the Brave and the Bold version of the third Blue Beetle, but in a DCAU type of animation style.

The others became confused.

"Who is that guy?" said Stargirl.

"No idea." said the Cape Crusader.

"Whoever he is, he's going down." said Meek.

Superman turned to Meek in shock.

"Wait what, you're going after some guy who helped out a woman?" said Superman.

"He still shot a guy, either way he's going to have to face the consequences." said Meek.

AP chuckled.

"Oddly enough, I'll have to side with Bounty Hunter on this." said AP.

Batman turned to AP and did the Bat Glare.

The puppet gulped.

"What should we do instead?" said AP.

"If we're going to go after him, it won't be to take him down, but to figure out his reasons and to maybe recruit him into our ranks." said Batman.

Everyone is shocked.

"Say what now?" Joey.

"Yep, he's proven his worth." said Batman.

"Yeah by shooting some guy." said Meek.

Batman turned to Meek and did the Bat Glare.

The meerkat became shocked.

"What should I do?" said Meek.

"Figure out where the mysterious being showed up at first." said Batman.

Meek became confused.

"That's it, why not have me binge watch every episode of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia?" said Meek.

"That's actually a very good show." said Stargirl.

"See, even she gets me. Like in this one episode where the gang have seperate plans to tackle a heatwave and-"Meek said before seeing Batman give him the Bat Glare again, "I'll just leave now and figure out where this guy came from, Joey?"

"Sure thing." Joey said before following Meek.

"So what about us?" said Stargirl.

"We'll try to find this character and talk him into joining." said Batman.

Stargirl nodded.

"Alright." said Stargirl.

She and Batman left the room, leaving a confused Superman.

"Well, looks like I've got nothing to do." said Superman.

With the mysterious being; he kept on flying before falling into a dumpster and turning into a human mexican teenage boy wearing a blue shirt underneath a green denim jacket, and blue jeans who was passed out.

He then woke up groaning before climbing out of the dumpster and looking around at his surroundings.

"Oh god, you did it again, didn't you?" the teen said sounding like Sonic the Hedgehog.

A laughing sound was heard.

"Sure did Jaime Reyes, sure did." said a voice.

The teen known as Jaime Reyes became mad and took his jacket and shirt off, revealing what looked like Luna's Purple Parasite scarab, but with blue coloring.

"You do this all the time Khaji Da, armor me up whenever I go to sleep and then do something I'm not aware of." said Jaime.

"Come on, I'm helping people out." said the scarab known as Khaji Da.

"By taking control of me whenever I'm asleep?" said Jaime.

"Let's get one thing straight here Jaime, I'm in charge around here." said Khaji Da.

Jaime sighed.

"I know, it's just been different since I ran away from El Paso just to keep from harming my own father." said Jaime.

"Oh what, you're still worried about that old geezer? It's been two years Jaime, odds are he's forgotten about you." said Khaji.

"Family never forgets each other." said Jaime.

He put his shirt and jacket back on and started walking towards the road, but a figure in a tall tan trench coat and tan hat pulled the teen to the sidewalk before a car could hit him.

"Careful kid, wouldn't want to be run over like that." said the figure.

Jaime chuckled.

"Yeah thanks." said Jaime.

He looked both ways and started walking across the street before reaching the other side.

The figure chuckled and took the hat off, revealing that it was Swiss Army.

The assassin chuckled.

"Now there's something that can hopefully get me tons of money when not killing people." Swiss Army said not noticing that he was being watched by Hater, Peepers, and Scourge on the skeleton's ship, "Seems like the Reach was very foolish to let one of their weapons end up in the hands of a child."

Hater became shocked.

"A weapon with who knows what kind of powers? TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

Peepers, Scourge, and Hater appeared at the secret lab entry way.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever and music started playing.

"I love you, you love me-"the song played, making Hater scream.

"OH GOD NO, NOT THAT SONG!" yelled Hater.

"SORRY!" shouted Peepers and pulled the second lever.

But nothing happened.

"Well this sucks, the one day the Watchdogs give the roller coaster maintenance." said Hater.

"Stairs?" said Scourge.

"Stairs." the others said.

Later; they appeared at the lab in their lab coats and Peepers was panting from exhaustion.

"Oh quit your bitchin, it's not that bad a journey." said Scourge.

"Says the Sonic the Hedgehog clone." said Peepers.

"Agreed." said Hater who was also panting from exhaustion. "Next time we take the elevator or escolator."

The group walked over to the lab.

"Okay, something about that weapon made by the Reach." said Hater.

"It is very powerful, odds are it's stuck to that kid." said Scourge.

Everyone groaned at that.

"So how can we get something that's on someone's spine off?" said Peepers.

"Even I don't know and I'm not that comfortable doing that to a kid. Even I have my limites with that." said Hater.

The group did some thinking.

Little did they know that they were being watched by Lex Luthor who was in a secret hideout.


	2. First Day on the Job

The next day in the mansion; Sonic was sleeping in his bed when his alarm clock started beeping.

He pushed the snooze button before turning the clock off and going back to sleep.

The alarm clock however went off again.

Sonic groaned before opening the clock and removing the batteries before going back to sleep again.

The clock went off again and Sonic threw it out of the window before going back to sleep.

"You've got to go to work." Duncan said in his sleep.

Sonic became shocked and crawled out of bed before going into the closet and coming back out in his shoes, neckerchief, and sports tape.

He ran into the kitchen to see Jackie and Luna were eating french toast.

The two girls turned to Sonic.

"Morning sleepy head." said Jackie.

"Morning." said Sonic.

He grabbed a coffee cup and placed it under a coffee maker before pushing a button on the K-Cup coffee maker.

"First day entering the work force huh Luna?" said Sonic.

Luna smiled.

"Yep, considering that just about everyone here has a job or two and is going to school, I thought I might as well get one just to chip in." said Luna.

Sonic and Jackie nodded.

"That's fair." said Jackie.

"Yep." said Sonic, "Anyway who wants some Za."

Luna became confused.

"A za?" said Luna.

"Yeah, a za." said Sonic.

"Why would I want a lasagna for breakfast or lunch?" said Luna.

Jackie turned to Luna.

"He means a pizza." said Jackie.

Luna was confused.

"No it means Lasagna." She said.

"Za is short for Pizza." said Jackie.

"No, he was asking about lasagna." said Luna.

Sonic shook his head and turned to the readers.

"I can see where this is going." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic had parked his car at the Crimson Dragon Mall and got out of the car followed by Jackie and Luna who were still arguing what Za is short for.

"Lasagna." said Luna.

"Pizza." said Jackie.

Sonic shook his head.

"Za is short for pizza." said Sonic.

Luna turned to Sonic.

"ITS LASAGNA!" She shouted.

Sonic sighed.

"I should stay out of this." said Sonic.

He walked off.

However Luna grabbed him and put him in a tank full of water.

"NO YOUR NOT!" She shouted.

Sonic groaned.

"Gonna be late opening up shop." said Sonic.

Later; Luna was in McFist's office talking to the boss.

"Sorry I'm late, there was an argument about Za being short for either pizza or lasagna." said Luna.

"And?" said McFist.

"Turns out Za is short for pizza." said Luna.

McFist groaned.

"And I thought Za was short for lasagna due to prononciation." said McFist.

"I know right? So what am I doing?" said Luna.

"Attracting customers." said McFist.

Luna was confused.

"Huh?" said Luna.

"Attract customers to this mall, some new visitors are showing up in Toon City, and they need to show up at the Crimson Dragon so that I can make more money." said McFist.

"How many people we talking?" said Luna.

Viceroy appeared and did some math.

"Only two percent out current population." said Viceroy.

Luna just stared at the two.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Luna.

McFist smirked.

"Nope, now attract some customers." said McFist.

Later; Luna was on a highway waving an arrow sign that said 'Come to the Crimson Dragon' around.

"This blows." said Luna.

McFist came and smirked.

"By the way you are getting no breaks." said McFist, "Plus I hate you."

He then left the area.

Luna growled.


	3. The Tale of the Blue Beetle

On the Watchtower; Meek with his armor on, but the helmet off was doing tons of work on the monitoring computer as Joey and AP not powered up appeared.

"Anything about that guy last night?" said Joey.

"Plenty, take a look at this." said Meek.

He pushed a button and the same blue scarab appeared.

"This is the source of that beings powers, kind of like what my girl has on her back, but blue colored." said Meek, "Turns anyone who wears it into this hero called the Blue Beetle."

Joey became shocked.

"Wow." said Joey.

"Lame." said AP.

"Not only that." Meek said before pushing pushing some more buttons, revealing two different guys in different blue colored costumes, "There have been two other people who have taken on the Blue Beetle mantle. The first was a man named Dan Garrett, a scientist who had used it for a while as the first Blue Beetle, but he met his end during a battle against some mad man who wanted to use the scarab to unleash an army of dangerous robots onto the world and passed on the mantle to his student Ted Kord who became the second Blue Beetle."

"And he was able to use the powers as well?" said AP.

"Nope. He was unable to use the scarab's powers for some unknown reason. Luckily, he kept the scarab and managed to take on the BB mantle by using some gadgets he invented and athletic abilities. Two years ago however he tried to stop a nuke from destroying a Hawaii island and made the ultimate sacrifice, but did manage to ensure that the scarab fell into the hands of the brand new beetle." said Meek.

AP nodded.

"Alright, anything on the new guy?" said AP.

"Just his first known sighting sometime after Ted Kord died; El Paso, Texas." said Meek.

"Then that's where we're going to start to find out who the current beetle is." said Joey.

Meek stood up and walked off.

"Suit up." said Meek.

Later; Meek's Bounty Flyer landed in a desert and the now fully outfited heroes walked out of the ship before Meek pushed the star icon on his gauntlet, making the ship invisible.

AP whistled.

"Impressive." He said.

Then Meek's high tech goggles appeared on his helmet and started scanning the whole place.

"Found one likely place." said Meek.

He and Joey flew off and eventually appeared at a house.

"You sure about this being where that beetle appeared?" said Joey.

AP nodded.

"Yeah, this doesn't seem like the place any hero would be caught dead living at." said AP.

"It is, just need to figure out who knows about this guy." said Meek.

The two landed at the front door and Meek knocked on the door.

Then a Mexican man opened the door.

"Yes?" said the man.

"Uh yes, we're with the Justice League, and we'd like to ask you a few questions." said Meek.

The man sighed.

"It's about my son and that Scarab isn't?" He asked.

The costumed heroes became shocked.

"Wow, he's good." said Joey.

Later; the three were in the house living room drinking tea.

"My son's name is Jaime Reyes, I haven't even seen him in two years." said the man who turned out to be Jaime Reyes's father.

AP spits his tea out shocked.

"TWO YEARS!" He shouted.

The meerkat turned to AP.

"Hey I've been on a moon for four years, and I haven't milked it once." said Meek.

He turned back to Mr Reyes.

"From the beginning." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

At the same home; Jaime Reyes walked out of the house.

" _My son Jaime Reyes was spending his whole life wanting to help people out, but I told him to enjoy life while he can, it would have been very upsetting to his mother and sister._ " Mr Reyes narrated.

" _Is the wife hot?_ " AP said over the story.

A slapping sound was heard.

" _OW!_ " AP yelled.

" _Anyway_." Mr Reyes narrated. " _My Son was Out one day figuring stuff out_."

We now see Jaime Reyes wearing a Green shirt underneath a blue denim jacket, blue jeans & blue shoes walking down a park and he sighed.

"If only my family could understand why I want to help people." said Jamie and grumbled, "THEY JUST DONT UNDERSTAND!"

Jamie kicked the air but lost balance and fell in the water getting his clothes and jacket soaking wet.

Jamie popped out of the water and saw this and groaned.

"Great now my clothes and favorite jacket are wet." He said.

He then looked up in the sky and saw what looked like a meteorite.

"What the?" said Jaime.

The meteorite turned out to be the same scarab which fell into the water, splashing more water on the teenager.

"Rats." said Jaime, "Oh well, seems very important though."

He then dived down into the water before resurfacing with the scarab.

He became confused by the scarab.

"What is this?" Asked the Soaking Wet Teenager.

The teenager then climbed out of the water before walking off.

"Whatever it is, must be very interesting if it fell close to me." said Jaime.

 **End Flashback**

"So to shorten the story; the entire family saw it, it attached to my sons back, started taking control of him whenever he went to sleep, Jaime couldn't deal with everything that has happened when as the armored warrior and ran away from home while the wife left and took my daughter with her, and you get the idea." said Mr Reyes.

"Wow, left without a word. That's a way to go." said Meek.

"I understood his reasons for leaving, he didn't want to harm anyone he was close to, not even to the people he wanted to help." said Mr Reyes.

He then sighed.

AP was confused.

"Quick question, how did you know your son fell in the water, saw the meteor that was the scarab, dove into the water and found the scarab?" asked AP.

Everyone looked at AP.

"He make a good point." said Meek.

"He told me the whole story. That's about all I can give you." said Mr Reyes.

The two heroes stood up.

"Thanks for your time Mr. Reyes." Meek said before he and Joey walked off.

Later; the two were walking towards where they parked the Bounty Flyer.

"A child like Jaime, wanting to help people and yet not want to harm them no matter what, that's a bit weird, don't you think?" said AP.

Joey nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's weird." said Joey.

A beeping sound was heard and Meek pushed the star icon on his gauntlet before seeing a radar with two red dots approaching his location.

"We've got company." said Meek.

Joey and AP became confused.

"What kind of company?" said Joey.

"Swiss Army and Lex Luthor." said Meek.

Then Swiss Army with both his hands shaped like two pronged swords landed close to the two who jumped out of the way just before Luthor in his war armor landed as well.

Meek clenched his fists as Wolverine claw like lightsabers appeared from his hands.

Swiss Army is shocked.

"Dammit." said Swiss Army.

"I'm just full of surprises." said Meek.

Luthor raised a hand up.

"So am I." said Luthor.

He fired a Kryptonite beam at the two who flew out of the way.

"Why're you working with Swiss Army? He makes the Joker look sane." said Joey.

With the Joker he was laughing when he sneezed and look around.

"Eh, it was probably nothing." said Joker.

Back with Meek.

"I could deal with Swiss's sanity." said Luthor.

"AND I CAN DEAL WITH DADDY WARBUCKS HERE!" shouted Swiss Army.

Joey and Meek leaned towards each other.

"This is surprising on so many levels." said Meek.

"Which part, the bald former business man being able to deal with an assassin who makes anyone living in an insane asylum seem sane, or an assassin willing to work with a diseased maniac?" said AP.

"Hey, can we get to fighting already? My scanners are indicating that there are two more villains showing an interest in the child with the scarab." said Swiss Army.

Everyone looked at him.

"Who?" said Joey.

"No idea." said Swiss Army.

Meek shook his head before turning to Joey.

"You get the baldy, I've got the robot." said Meek.

"Sorry already called dibs on that Robot." said AP.

Meek shook his head.

"You wouldn't even last ten seconds against Swiss Army." said Meek.

"Watch me." said AP.

Eight seconds later; AP was badly bruised up while Joey was perfectly fine.

"Let's switch." said AP.

Lex pulled out a fifty dollar bill and held it close to the meerkat who took it out of the bald mans hands.

"Diseased maniac." said Meek.

"I prefer the term; handsom bald man." said Lex.

Everyone just stared at Lex.

"Yeah right." everyone said.

"YO MAMA WAS SO UGLY THAT EVEN PENNYWISE THE DANCING CLOWN WOULDN'T EAT HER!" shouted AP.

Luthor became mad.

"You leave my mother out of this." said Lex.

"But one good thing in the new Ot Movie is better then the original is that in the new one the people did Float while in the original they didn't." said AP

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at AP and realized he was right.

"Yeah fair enough." said Joey.

Meek then punched Lex in the face.


	4. McFist Chores

Back with Luna; she was still waving the arrow sign on the highway.

She was panting from exhaustion.

"Whoo, this is getting out of hand." said Luna.

She sighed as she looked around.

"Can't get any worse." said Luna.

Then thunder was heard before it started raining.

The rocker girl groaned angrily.

Then Sonic, Jackie, and Ray appeared before setting up a tent over her to keep the rain off.

"Good thing we came by with a tent just in case." said Ray.

Sonic nodded.

"Oh yeah." said Sonic, "Best thing about having your own business in a mall is that you can take your own breaks."

"For you yeah, but for me, no." said Luna.

The others turned to the girl confused.

"Wait, you're not getting any breaks?" said Jackie.

"Nope, McFist is making me work out here without any breaks." said Luna.

Sonic shook his head.

"That is so typical of Hannibal McFart." said Sonic.

Ray bursted out laughing.

"HANNIBAL MCFART!" Ray yelled before he resumed laughing.

He then pulled out his smart phone.

"I'm definetly tweeting this." said Ray.

He did some work on his phone.

Around the mall everyone got the tweet and laughed, even the Robo Apes.

With McFist; the one armed man was in a bathtub full of dollar bills.

"Oh yeah; this is the big life, running a huge business in Norrisville and a mall in Toon City, nothing can ruin this moment." said McFist.

Then his McFist Industries door was busted down by an angry Sonic who walked in with his group.

"McFart, we'd like to have a word with you about not giving new employees any breaks." said Sonic.

McFist became confused.

"McFart?" said McFist.

"We're talking bozo, now get out of the tub." said Jackie.

McFist sighed.

"Fine." said McFist.

He stood up, revealing that he was naked, shocking everyone.

The group then turned around before sheilding their eyes.

"BACK IN THE TUB, BACK IN THE TUB!" yelled Ray.

"Make up your mind." said McFist.

He sat back down in the tub.

"Now what do you want?" said McFist.

"To complain about never giving any breaks to anyone you-"Sonic said before being silenced by McFist.

"Hold on a second, I need you to do some things for me." said McFist.

He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Sonic.

"Do everything that list says, and we'll talk." said McFist.

The group groaned.

Later; they were at some type of garden and it wasn't raining.

"Good thing the rain stopped." said Luna.

"Yeah, but now we've got to find the freshest alvacado." said Ray.

Sonic grabbed an alvacado and flicked it.

"Perfect." said Sonic.

He removed it.

"I don't exaclty see why we're doing this for some one armed man." said Sonic.

"Look, we're doing this for Luna's sake. We should just do what the list says, no questions asked." said Jackie.

Later; the four were at a lemon feild and Jackie became confused.

"Now we've got to squeeze lemons?" said Jackie.

"Questions asked." Sonic, Ray, and Luna said at once.

Later; the group was at another garden of some sort.

"Pick the freshest tomato." said Sonic.

The group looked at some tomatos and Ray picked one of them before sniffing it.

"Oh yeah, that's fresh." said Ray.

Later; the group was next to a huge rock.

"Find the hardest rock you can find and squeeze tomato to a paste." said Luna.

Sonic then realized something.

"Wait a minute." Sonic said before the scene quickly changed to the group back in McFist's office with a bowl of guacamole, "You had us make guacamole."

McFist laughed.

"Yeah you see I promised my step son I'd let him use one of the guests houses for a party and he wanted Guacamole." He said.

The group groaned.

"How do you like that, this is the second time someone tricked me into making guacamole." said Sonic.

"Anyways, about this-"Ray said before McFist interrupted him.

"Hold on, I just realized that my step son wanted a bounce house for the party he's throwing, can you get one for him?" said McFist.

The group just stared at the man.

"Seriously?" said Ray.

"I can't even use a bounce house, I land on my back in one of those things, the whole thing will deflate" said Sonic.

"Why would a teenager want a bounce house?" said Luna.

"Why not?" Asked Sonic.

"Good point." said Luna.

"Chop chop." said McFist, "None of us are getting any younger."

The group walked off.

"Just out of curiosity, what was the first time making guacamole about?" said Jackie.

"Sticks was convinced that she was cursed after seeing a cross eyed moose, my friends and I went to see a monkey who could lift the curse, and he had us doing tons of chores, including making guacamole." said Sonic.

Jackie nodded.

"I see." said Jackie.

"Now where the hell are we going to find a bounce house that's satisfing to a bulky and dimwitted high school bully?" said Ray.

In the Grim Reaper's Bouce House Store; everyone was shocked

"That answer your question?" said Luna.

"Pretty much." said Ray.

Back at McFist's office; the man was now singing karaoke when a window breaking sound was heard.

The man became shocked.

"What the?" said McFist.

He saw a box that had a picture of a bouce house that looked like the Disney castle.

"They pulled through." said McFist.

He saw a note on the box and started reading it.

"Here's your step sons bounce house you one armed bastard. PS, we're on strike." said McFist.

He became confused.

"Strike?" said McFist.

He looked out his broken window to see Sonic, Ray, Luna, and Jackie walking around in a circle with pickit signs that showed a picture of McFist with a red circle and line over it and hateful words of McFist.

"McFist unfair, McFist unfair." the group chanted.

McFist is shocked.

"Uh oh." he said.


	5. One Blue Beetle Scarab Coming Right Up

With Batman and Stargirl; the two were on top of a building while the caped crusader was looking through a pair of high tech binoculars.

" _Batman, come in._ " Meek's voice said from a communicator.

Batman placed a finger on his head.

"Talk to me." said Batman.

A split screen appeared and Meek was on the other line still battling Lex Luthor.

"We have good news and bad news and crazy news and even crazier news that will make you want to question the universe." said Meek.

"Alright, start with the good news." said Batman.

"Me and the Atomic Puppet found out who the person we're after is and sent the info to Stargirl just now." said Meek.

Stargirl then gave Batman her smart phone and the cape crusader became shocked.

"A teenager named Jaime Reyes is a hero called the Blue Beetle?" said Batman.

"That's right." said Meek.

"What's the bad news?" asked Batman.

"Maybe I should tell you the other two first because if I tell you the Bad News now ot won't make sense." said Meek.

"Okay fine." said Batman.

"Apparently the kids father knows of the whole ordeal, the Blue Beetle powers come from a scarab, and several villains are after it, Luthor and Swiss Army to name a few." said Meek.

He fired a repulsor ray at Lex, sending him crashing into a boulder.

"Starting to question the universe now?" said Meek.

"I've got teammates who are aliens. Why would I question the universe?" said Batman.

"Because the kid fell in the water and saw the Meteor and swam in his clothes." said Meek. "That and he was away from his family for 2 years."

"Still nothing." said Batman.

Meek sighed.

"Alright, we'll be busy for a while, just talk the kid out of his own vigilantisim work." said Meek.

The split screen disappeared and Batman continued looking through his binoculars.

"Got movement." said Batman, "It's that Jaime Reyes character."

He put his binoculars away before pulling out his grappling gun and firing a hook before swinging away followed by Stargirl who flew off.

Jaime who had a cup of coffee was walking towards a table before sitting down.

"Wonder where I'll go next." said Jaime.

"Maybe to the Metro Tower." said a voice.

Jaime became shocked and turned to see that Batman and Stargirl had appeared at the same table he was at.

"Who are you guys?" said Jaime.

"The people who're trying to help you out." said Batman.

"What're you talking about, I don't have a problem." said Jaime.

"We know about the Blue Beetle and the scarab Jaime, let us help you." said Stargirl.

Jaime spits his drink out on Batman and Stargirl's faces.

"WHAT!?" yelled Jaime.

"Jigs up, time to take full control of the kid." said Khaji Da.

Then the Blue Beetle armor appeared around Jaime before the Blue Beetle held a hand up towards the group before it turned into a cannon.

"Hasta la vista baby." Khaji Da said impersonating Arnold Schwartzanagger.

"BOOOOOO!" shouted a Male 6 Year Old Who was with his mother, father and older brother.

Khaji Da heard that and blasted the child killing him.

Everyone became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled the father.

"Sorry, this isn't my doing." Jaime said from within the armor.

"Yes it is." said Khaji Da.

He then aimed at the family, only for Batman to throw a rope with a Batarang around his arm and pull him away.

"COME ON!" shouted Khaji Da.

Batman then threw the Blue Beetle into some trashcans before pulling the rope and batarang awan.

"You got to fight it Jaime." said Batman.

Blue Beetle stood up.

"What do you think I'm doing?" said Jaime.

"Good point." saod Batman.

Khaji Da then blasted the mother killing her.

"MARTHA!" shouted the father.

Batman became shocked.

"Not another flashback moment." said Batman.

But then Khaji Da blasted Batman into a dumpster.

The Blue Beetle then turned to Stargirl and fired a blast at her, but she used her cosmic staff to make a force field to block the attack.

The step daughter of the original Star Spangled Kid then made the force field disappear before smacking the armored being across the face.

"Don't take this the wrong way Jaime, I'm just doing this out of instinct." said Stargirl.

"Why would I?" said Jaime.

The Khaji Da aimed at Stargirl before firing a blast at her, sending her over to Batman.

"Die bitch." said Khaji Da.

The two costumed heroes groaned and Batman put a hand to his communicator.

"Batman to Watchtower; Stargirl and I are in a bit of a situation in Star City, requesting backup." said Batman.

" _Alright, I'm sending Superman and Booster Gold to help out._ " Mr Terrific said from the communicator.

"Send more as well." said Batman.

" _Sorry, everyone else is busy across the whole universe._ " said Mr Terrific.

Batman sighed.

"Dammit." said Batman.

Khaji Da aimed his blaster arms at the two again, only to be punched very far away by Superman.

"LIVE FROM NEW YORK, IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!" yelled the armor.

"That won't do you any good." said Superman.

He flew towards the Blue Beetle who looked at Superman.

"Superman? Wow, this is great." said Jaime.

Khaji Da then aimed a blaster hand at Superman.

"Yep, the last son of Krypton is gonna die tonight." said Khaji Da.

Jaime became shocked.

"NO!" yelled Jaime.

But the scarab fired a round at Superman that sent him flying towards the other two leagures.

"SCORE!" yelled Khaji Da.

He was then however punched across the face by Booster Gold.

"I'm going for the gold." Booster said before chuckling, "Get it, Booster Gold?"

"Don't care." said Khaji Da.

He started blasting at Booster who just flew around the whole place avoiding Khaji Da's blasts.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, just stop. I don't want to harm anyone, just help them out." said Jaime.

"True, but I was developed by the Reach as a dangerous weapon for their universal conquest." said Khaji Da.

"Not my problem." said Jaime.

"It became your problem when I found you two years ago." said Khaji Da.

He then aimed at Stargirl and tried to blaster her, but couldn't do anything.

"What the, what're you doing Jaime?" said Khaji Da.

"Fighting back. You've controled my life for far to long, I won't let anyone take control of my life anymore." said Jaime.

"What's going on?" said Khaji Da.

Sparks started coming from the scarab that electrocuted Khaji Da and Jaime at once, making Jaime scream.

The three heroes noticed it and be confused.

"Do we even want to know?" said Stargirl.

Booster Gold who appeared next to the group became confused as well.

"I don't think we want to know." said Booster.

Jaime started walking towards the heroes while still screaming.

"Nothing's going to stand in my way." said Jaime.

He kept on screaming before the armor started glowing and a tiny explosion happened, making the armor disappear and spliting the scarab and Jaime away from each other.

The teenager stopped screaming and fell on the ground.

The heroes approached Jaime who started panting from exhaustion.

"I'm free, I'm finally free." said Jaime.

Batman saw the scarab and picked it up.

"Wow, what a punch that was, I doubt Dan Garret could have been able to pull that off." said Khaji Da.

The caped crusader opened up a compartment in his utility belt and placed the scarab inside of it.

"We'd better get to the Metro Tower and study this thing." said Batman.

The group started to walk off, only for Batman to be blasted by lighting, making him crash into a building and causing the scarab to fly out of the utility belt and into Hater's hands.

The skeleton laughed.

"At last, the scarab is mine." said Hater.

Hater laughed some more as Peepers and Scourge appeared with a monster created by Hater that looks like the Blue Beetle.

Batman is shocked.

"That's not good." said Batman.

Then Slicer appeared and kicked Hater in the chest, making him let go of the scarab before gragging the scarab himself.

"Nope, It's mine asshole." said Slicer.

He was hit in the back by a blaster before letting go of the scarab which then flew into Swiss Army's hands and Lex appeared next to the interdimensional assassin.

"No way jose. We're taking the scarab." said Lex.

Hater is mad and turned to his monster.

"Attack Black Beetle." said Hater.

The monster known as Black Beetle fired a round at Swiss Army, sending him crashing into a wall, and making him let go of the scarab.

Scourge grabbed the scarab.

"Not happening." said Scourge.

Luthor fired a blast from his armor at the clone, making him let go of the scarab which then flew into the billionaire's hands.

"Me and Swiss Army are taking that." said Lex.

Swiss Army aimed his right hand at Lex before firing a cannon round at the man, sending him crashing into the building and making him let go of the scarab which then landed in the cyborg's hand.

"Yeah, I was going to betray you and take the scarab for myself anyways, maybe even steal all your money as well. Cause I've got access to your bank account." said Swiss Army.

Luthor is shocked.

However Black Beetle blasts Swiss Army, killing him.

Meek and Joey then appeared and saw everything.

"What's going on here?" said Joey.

"This looks like a WWE show gone wrong." said Meek.

He then saw the panting Jaime.

"Jaime Reyes I presume." said Meek.

Jaime nodded.

"Yep." said Jaime.

"Keep him safe." said Superman.

Meek and Joey nodded before dragging Jaime off into an alleyway.

The other heroes ran towards the villains.

Booster punched Black Beetle very hard, sending him crashing into Slimovitz's car.

"MY CAR!" Slimovitz yelled from far away.

"I'm going for the gold." Booster said before laughing, "Get it, Booster Gold?"

Black Beetle blasted at Booster Gold who just flew out of the way and blasted at Black Beetle, leaving a smoke cloud.

"I did it, I knocked out a faker. Booster Gold one, the faker zer-"Booster said before becoming shocked by the sight of Black Beetle emerging from the cloud unharmed and with a two pronged sword out, "OH NO!"

Black Beetle then slashed Booster in the chest, sending him flying far away.

"This won't end well." said Stargirl.

"Even I feel bad for him." said Batman.


	6. The Strike Ends

Back outside the McFist Industries building; Sonic, Ray, Luna, and Jackie were still striking as McFist was watching.

"This is biting me in the ass." said McFist.

Then Viceroy appeared.

"You know, I'd recomend giving in to their demands." said Viceroy, "And they've got tons of demands; breaks for everyone who doesn't have a job in any of the stores or businessess, health insurance, dental, and retirment plans."

McFist turned to his lackey angrily.

"No way, there's no way I'm going to give the strikers their demands, this is all very childish. Besides, they'll get tired of it eventually and just go on with their lives, and it won't end up on the news." said McFist.

Later; Soar the Eagle was standing in front of a camera and holding a microphone.

The strike crowd even had a ton of people now.

"This just in; the strike against McFist Industries Crimson Dragon Mall has increased from just four people to every employee in the mall who're wanting breaks, health insurance, dental, and retirment plans." said Soar.

McFist is shocked.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT TURKEY GET HERE SO FAST!" He shouted.

"Do we even want to know?" said Viceroy.

"I do." said McFist.

Outside the building; the strikers were still chanting.

"MCFIST, UNFAIR, MCFIST, UNFAIR!" the group yelled.

Spongebob who was striking with Squidward turned to his co worker.

"Can't believe I'm actually saying this, but this is one of the smartest things Mr Krabs has agreed to do." said Spongebob.

"Agreed." said Squidward.

"McFist unfair." said Mr Krabs.

Ray turned to Mr Krabs in confusion.

"Wait, why did you agree to this? You're just as cheap as McFist." said Ray.

"The free health insurance and dental, what else?" said Mr Krabs.

He then shook his head.

"That and the way he treated Luna Loud was bad even for me. I love that girl and her family." said Krabs.

"What're you going to do about this guy?" said Ray.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea if this doesn't work." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to Sonic.

"What's the idea?" said Luna.

"Bringing in the big guns." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You don't mean-"Jackie said before being interrupted by Sonic.

"Oh yeah, him." said Sonic.

Everyone was confused.

"GO HOME ALREADY, THE DEMANDS WON'T BE MET!" McFist yelled.

Cyborg who was in the crowd became mad.

"This has gone on long enough, he better give in, because he replaced my arm with an egg beater." Cyborg said before holding his right arm up, revealing an egg beater.

He smiled.

"Sure the eggs are delicious-"Cyborg said before becoming mad, "But still."

Luna turned to Sonic.

"The big guns you suggested, you'd better call them now." said Luna.

"On it." Sonic said before pulling out his smart phone and dialing a number.

In McFist's office; the bajillionaire was still in his office fuming mad.

"This strike is getting out of hand, I'll never give in, it'll make me look weak. Besides, what else could they send to me?" said McFist.

"They could send someone." said Viceroy.

McFist chuckled.

"Yeah right." said McFist.

" _There's a Scrooge McDuck here to see you._ " a Robo Ape voice said from McFist's phone.

McFist became shocked.

"NO, NOT SCROOGE MCDUCK, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" yelled McFist.

He then became confused.

"Who's Scrooge McDuck?" said McFist.

Viceroy growled.

"The richest duck in all Duckberg." said Viceroy.

McFist pushed a button on his phone.

"Send him in." said McFist.

Scrooge McDuck walked into the office and sat down on a chair.

"Alright, let's get this over with, I've got places to be." said Scrooge.

McFist turned to Scrooge and sat down at his own desk.

"Why're you here?" said McFist.

"The strike that's going on." said Scrooge.

"It's very childish." said McFist.

"I know right? That's why I've got an offer." said Scrooge.

"I'm listening." said McFist.

Scrooge pulled out some type of piece of paper and set it on the desk.

"I'll give everyone outside their demands and you won't have to pay a thing. Just sign that piece of paper to make it perfectly legal." said Scrooge.

McFist smirked.

"DEAL!" He shouted and sighed the paper and laughed evily.

Scrooge grabbed the paper and began to walk out of the office.

"Thanks." Scrooge said before leaving the office.

Outside; the strikers were still on strike.

Scrooge walked out of the building, making everyone stop and turn to the richest duck.

He smirked and pulled out the piece of paper that McFist signed.

Everyone was confused.

With McFist; he opened the window and smirked.

"I gotta hear this." He said.

"Attention all, you're demands shall be made. But only by me." said Scrooge.

The strikers minus Sonic groaned.

"Well that's just great, better pack up and leave the Crimson Dragon." Squidward.

Sonic chuckled.

"You don't know the full story. There's a catch to Scrooge giving us the demands." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"Huh?" said Luna.

"What?" said McFist.

Sonic pulled out a magnifying glass and held it close to the piece of paper, revealing some fine print.

"By signing this contract, McFist agreed to not only have someone else give in to our demands, but to also sell the Crimson Dragon to Grandpa Scrooge McDuck, thereby making him the new owner of the mall." said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked so shocked their jaws dropped.

Even McFist is shocked heck the brain in his arm fainted from that.

"I JUST SOLD MY MALL IN TOON CITY!?" yelled McFist.

"Scrooge McDuck got his name by being smarter then the smartest and tougher then the toughest." said Viceroy.

McFist then started crying like a little bitch.

Outside; the strikers were cheering.

"My first order of business as the new owner of the Crimson Dragon Mall; free insurance, breaks, and dental for everyone." said Scrooge.

Everyone cheered.

"And I'm making Luna Loud my Co Owner." said Scrooge, shocking everyone even Luna

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Luna went to Scrooge.

"You've making me the second head honcho?" said Luna.

Scrooge nodded.

"Sure, someone who's old enough needs to learn some responsibilities." said Scrooge.

Louie appeared.

"What about me?" said Louie.

Scrooge turned to his nephew angrily.

"You almost got a ton of people killed by trying to trick them into thinking that the treasure of the Egyptian sun god would one day belong to you." said Scrooge.

Louie nodded.

"Good point but if it wasn't for me they would not have known that that one guy who served the mommy was a con artist and we never defeated that evil Mummy." said Louie.

Scrooge thought of what his great nephew said and nodded.

"Good point." He said. "Ok you'll be Luna's assistant."

"You sure it's a good idea to have an eleven year old get a job? There are labor laws." said Luna.

Scrooge laughed.

"The labor laws only apply to keeping children from working dangerous jobs with tons of heavy duty equiptment." said Scrooge.

"He's actually got a point. The triplets do have a job as the House of Mouse's resident band The Quackstreet Boys." said Sonic.

Louie smiled.

"And I'm not ashamed." said Louie.


	7. Death of the Black Beetle

With the leagures; they were still battling Hater, Peepers, Scourge, Slicer, Luthor, and Black Beetle.

Batman put a hand on his communicator.

"Are there any leagures who're now avalable?" said Batman.

" _Vigilante, Shining Knight, Green Lantern, and Orion are now avalable._ " Mr Terrific said from the comm.

"Alright, send them to my location." said Batman.

He then became confused.

"Which Green Lantern anyway?" Asked Batman.

" _John Stewart._ " Mr Terrific said.

Batman did some thinking.

"Alright then." said Batman.

He turned off his comm.

Black Beetle turned both his hands into cannons.

"Death to all inferior creatures." said Black Beetle.

However; both his hands were shot by blasts.

He looked up on a building to see Vigilante with both his guns out with Shining Knight, John Stewart, and Orion.

"I reckon we've got ourselves a bit of a huge stand off." said Vigilante.

Shining Knight looked at his best friend.

"Aye." said Shining Knight.

The backup leaped/flew off the building and landed on the ground.

Joey, AP, and Meek who were tending to Jaime in an alleyway heard a ton of stuff.

"You hear that? Sounds like the calvery is here." said Meek.

"Let me see, let me see." said AP.

Joey moved his hand with AP out into the open.

"I'll bet that they're giving that faker beetle guy a-"AP said before looking at where the heroes were at and becoming shocked, "Oh wait nevermind, they're getting their asses kicked."

Meek and Joey looked on and saw that almost every Leagure minus Shining Knight were knocked out.

"Why don't you just stand down buddy? You're clearly no match for me." said Black Beetle.

Shining Knight became mad.

"Never, I'll die protecting the innocent." said Shining Knight, "Have at thee."

He ran towards the Black Beetle who drew out a sword similar to the Sword of Darkess and started clashing it with the medieval knights sword.

Meek saw the scarab and stuck a hand out before a beam appeared around the scarab and pulled it towards his hand before he grabbed it.

"Got it." said Meek, "Now what should we do with this thing?"

"No idea." said Joey.

"Put it on my back." said Jaime.

The three turned to Jaime in shock.

"What?" said Joey.

"You heard me, put the scarab on my back." said Jaime.

The three approached Jaime.

"You sure about this Jaime, do you know of the risk you're willing to take?" said Meek.

"Yeah, if we put the scarab on your back and you go Blue Beetle again, chances are you may never come back." said AP.

Jaime nodded.

"I'm sure. He may have controlled me, but when he didn't, the two of us are friends." saod Jaime, "I never turn my back on my friends."

Meek and Joey looked at each other.

"Well this is a stalemate we're in." said Meek.

"What other choice do we have?" said Joey.

Back with the battle; Shining Knight and Black Beetle were still clashing swords.

Black Beetle then turned one of his hands into a cannon before firing a round at the medieval knight, sending him crashing into a light pole.

"That armor isn't doing you any good. Why don't I just put you out of your misery?" said Black Beetle.

He aimed at Shining Knight, but was pushed away by Jaime Reyes now as the Blue Beetle who flew off with his enemy.

The villains became shocked.

"I'm out of here." said Luthor.

"Same here." said Hater.

"I second that motion." said Slicer.

The villains ran off as Meek and Joey appeared and tended to everyone.

"You alright Bats?" said Meek.

The knocked out heroes stood up groaning.

"We're alright. But where's Jaime?" said Batman.

"Kicking that Black Beetle guy's ass." said Joey.

Everyone stared at Meek, Joey, and AP.

"You put that alien device we've heard about on the kids back despite the dangers of it, didn't you?" said Orion.

With Blue Beetle and Black Beetle; the two armored beings appeared at Metropolis and Blue Beetle punched Black Beetle very hard that he went crashing through some buildings before being shot to the ground.

Blue Beetle landed on the ground close to the crater the Black Beetle was in before making his helmet disappear, revealing Jaime's head.

Black Beetle then emerged from the crater before looking at Jaime and chuckling.

"You've got a ton of balls kid, you know that right? Wanting to get Khaji Da back on your spine despite the fact that he's been taking control of you when you sleep and deciding to take me on without any help. I like that." said Black Beetle.

Jamie growled.

"Yeah well your ugly." He said.

Jaime then made his helmet reappear before making a samurai sword appear and started clashing it with Black Beetle's sword.

Jimmy Olson who was filming the whole thing chuckled.

"This'll definetly get me that Daily Planet promotion." said Jimmy.

Then a blast of black energy hit a newspaper stand, destroying it and scaring Jimmy.

"Good god, what am I doing risking my life trying to get a very big video?" said Jimmy, "Am I really that foolish?"

He looked at his live streaming video was getting tons of views and likes.

He then smiled.

"Worth it." said Jimmy.

The two armored beings kept on fighting each other until Black Beetle knocked Blue Beetle's sword out of his hands.

Black Beetle then turned one of his hands into a cannon and aimed it at Blue Beetle.

"Will you yeild?" said Black Beetle.

"Never." said Blue Beetle.

He grabbed the cannon hand before throwing Black Beetle over his shoulder and grabbing his sword before stabbing the black scarab.

The Black Beetle gasped in pain.

Then his scarab started sparking out of control.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE, NO ONE CAN DESTROY THE BLACK BEETLE!" yelled Black Beetle.

He started screaming as the Blue Beetle flew off.

Then Black Beetle exploded, killing him and sending the black scarab flying into the sky only to be eating by a Rayquaza.

Blue Beetle landed on top of the Daily Planet before the helmet disappeared, revealing a panting Jaime's face.

"Wow, that was crazy." said Jaime.

"Don't even get me started kid. I've seen what the previous Blue Beetles have done, and the one that came just before you could never use me." said Khaji Da.

Jaime became confused.

"Why?" said Jaime.

"Probably because I didn't see any potential within him." said Khaji Da, "But I saw it within you kid, that's why I chose you."

Jaime smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hey that's what friends are for." said Khaji Da, "Thanks for saving me from the water two years ago."

"Sure thing." said Jaime.

The Leagures then appeared and Jaime turned to the group.

"You did well Jaime, but it was a little crazy convincing Bounty Hunter to put the scarab on your back despite the risk." said Superman.

Jaime chuckled.

"Sometimes, you've got to roll the dice." said Jaime.

Meek then made his helmet disappear.

"I know that." said Meek.

Jaime became shocked.

"A Mobian meerkat is Bounty Hunter? Why would you show me who you really are?" said Jaime.

"Oh come on, the circle of trust needs to be established sometime soon. We already know you're the Blue Beetle." said Meek.

Jaime did some thinking.

"Okay fair enough." said Jaime.

"True, but I don't have that big a secret identity, and I doubt that anyone could figure it-"AP said before being interrupted by Batman.

"Captain Atomic, Joey Felt, Meek Meerkat, Courtney Whitmore, Sir Justin, Greg Saunders, Clark Kent-"Batman said while pointing to everyone before pulling his mask off, revealing his Bruce Wayne persona, "Bruce Wayne."

AP became shocked before groaning in annoyance.

"Show off." said AP.

Joey nodded.

"Yep." said Joey.

"He would have figured you out anyways." said Superman.

Bruce Wayen then slipped the Batman mask back on.

"How would you like to be part of the Justice League?" said Batman.

Jaime became shocked.

"Become part of an organization full of other heroes who help others out?" said Jaime.

Everyone nodded.

"That's a great offer, but I've got to return home to let my family know that I'm alright." said Jaime.

Batman nodded understanding.

"I understand. I'll even give you a ride." He said.

The two walked off.

"So what should we do?" said John Stewart.

The group did some thinking before Stargirl and tapped on Meek's shoulder and everyone turned to what she was looking at.

They were looking at a movie theater that was playing Star Wars: The Last Jedi.

"That'll do." said Meek.

Back at the Reyes residents; Mr Reyes was underneath a truck doing some work.

"A little here, a little there." said Mr Reyes.

He was then pulled out from under the truck and saw his own son in his everyday clothes.

The man became shocked.

"Son?" said Mr Reyes.

Jaime nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here." said Jaime.

His father smiled and stood up before hugging his son.

"So good to see you son, I've missed you so much." said Mr Reyes.

"Same here Dad, same here." said Jaime.

The two stopped hugging.

"You're mother and sister will be glad to see you." said Mr Reyes.

He then saw Batman at the Batmobile.

"Friends with Batman?" said Mr Reyes.

"Barely even know him." said Jaime.

His father nodded.

"We've got a lot to talk about." said Jaime.


	8. New Recruit

Later that night on a rooftop; Meek still armored up was looking through binoculars that came from his armor as Joey, AP, and Stargirl were sitting around.

"That was an interesting movie." said AP.

"Yeah, especially with those weird dog/owl hybrids Chewbacca befriended." said Stargirl.

"I'm surprised he didn't eat them or rip Luke's robot arm off." said AP.

Stargirl nodded.

"True." She said.

Then Blue Beetle appeared which everyone noticed.

"Sorry I'm late, wound up helping an old lady across the street." said Blue Beetle.

"Doesn't matter Jaime, what's important is that you're here." said Meek.

"So your parents were cool with the idea of you being in the Justice League?" said Joey.

Blue Beetle then made his helmet disappear.

"Nope, they were very worried about it at first, but decided to allow it since I can now easily protect myself." said Jaime.

Everyone nodded.

"So this is Jaime Reyes huh?" said a voice.

Jaime turned to see Sonic and screamed before falling in a swimming pool.

"Is there a reason why we're staking out on top of a building in Metro City with a swimming pool?" said Sonic, "A blue alien who started off as a villain is the defender of this city now."

Jamie who's now out of his armor and in a red shirt under a blue denim jacket, black pants and blue shoes popped out of the water and glared at Sonic.

"WHY'D YOU SCARE ME YOU BLUE RAT!" He shouted.

"Nice to meet you too." said Sonic.

Then Luna in her Purple Parasite armor flew onto the roof and landed on the ground.

"I'm here as well." said Luna.

Ray appeared from a roof door panting from exhaustion.

"Sure, have me take an elevator up 53 floors followed by some flight of stairs. I can't fly or run superfast without any potions I make." said Ray.

He turned to Jaime and smiled.

"Oh hey, you must be Jaime Reyes." Ray said before holding a hand out, "Name's Rayman."

Jamie swam to Ray and grabbed the hand and as he was about to get out he slipped and fell back in the water and he popped out and groaned.

"GREAT MY CLOTHES AND FAVORITE JACKET ARE MORE WET!" He shouted.

Ray shook his head.

"Probably should have told you I didn't have arms or legs." said Ray.

"Even not having a neck." said Jaime.

Joey turned to Luna.

"So what happened with you?" said Joey.

"Well I started my job at the Crimson Dragon, McFist had me trying to attract tons of customers, me, Sonic, Ray, and Jackie tried to convince him to quit, he had us do tons of work, I started a strike for tons of stuff, and Scrooge McDuck tricked McFist into selling the mall to him." said Luna, "And now I'm assistant manager."

Joey is shocked.

"Say what now, a teenager as assistant manager to a mall?" said Joey.

"I know, it's very disturbing and odd." said Luna, "But the new owner is much more friendly."

"There's the kind of atmosphere I was growing up in." said Jaime.

"We've got movement." said Meek.

Everyone looked at Meek.

"What do we got?" said Ray.

"Beagle Boys with gasmasks and Scarecrow walking out of a bank." said Meek.

"It's surprising that the Beagle Boys aren't causing trouble in Duckberg." said Sonic.

"Yeah tell me about it." said Ray.

"Let's move." said Meek.

He, Atomic Puppet, Nuclear Kid, and Luna flew off the building and Ray jumped off before doing his helicopter hair trick to glide down to the ground while Sonic ran down the building.

Jaime then got armored up, minus the helmet and was about to armor his helmet up when Stargirl placed a hand on his shoulder.

The new Justice League member turned to the cosmic staff weilding human.

"Good to have you on the team Jaime." said Stargirl.

Jaime chuckled.

"Yeah, same here." said Jaime.

"Thanks." said Stargirl.

Jaime became confused.

"For what?" said Jaime.

Stargirl then kissed Jaime on the lips, shocking him.

"For allowing me to do that." said Stargirl.

Jamie was shocked by the kiss.

So shocked he fell back in the water.

Stargirl giggles at that.

"Try and keep up Jaime." Stargirl said before flying off.

Jaime climbed out of the pool with his helmet on.

"She sure seems to dig you, you'd better give her the Harvey Weinstein before someone else lays claim to her." said Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle punched the scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"Would you like for me to force you off my spine again? Because I won't hesitate this time." said Blue Beetle.

His partner gulped.

"Nevermind." said Khaji Da.

"Alright then, time for everyone to see the new Blue Beetle." said Blue Beetle.

He then flew off.


End file.
